A Path not Taken
by Stacie-Ann Halliwell
Summary: This is the story of Bella's daughter Jessica, a chosen one who has no idea who she is. All though with out Bella in her life, she doesn't know how to defend herself, will the Cullens be able to help her, or will she die trying. Rated for safty. R&R!
1. Past and Present

**Okay guys, do to popular demand, I have this sequel, or third story. So please, read the first two stories first to really get an idea of this one. The other story'sare, The Ultimate Passion, and The life of a pregnant Vampire. Anyway, in this story, Bella isn't a great mother, in fact she ran out on Edward and Jessica, but give it a chance please!! I'm pretty sure I'm going to bring Bella back in, but you'll have to read the story to find out how...Okay, well with out further delay! Lets get on with the story! OH and PLEASE REVIEW when your done reading! Thanks!**

I ran up the stairs smiling. "Jessica where are you going?!" My step-mom asked, not my Grams but my

step-mom, but I treated her like my mom, my real mom had ran out on me and dad when I was just a three year-

old. Even though Grams didn't look like my Grams and my step-mom looked like my sister, I still new the truth.

The truth that was almost imposable to except for... well everyone. "I have to get ready! I mean seriously! I'm

starting school tomorrow, and I want to be ready." I lied. "Jessica, you don't need to be ready. Now where are you

going?!" Mom shouted, starting to get annoyed. I couldn't blame her, I could get rather annoying I suppose. "I just

think that if you and Dad are going to be on your "anniversary" then I'm going to get the heck out of here." I said

with a smile. "Jessica! Your father and I love each other its nothing to be ashamed of!" Mom yelled. "I know mom,

but still, just let me go to the mall. Alice won't be far behind once she realizes I'm at the mall." I said with a smile.

"Fine, but don't be out to late, okay honey?" Mom said. I smiled at her. "Of course mom." I said with a smile before I

rushed to my room to get dressed.

I sighed as I walked past all the stores, I had been to them all by now, and I was just plain bored. I sat down

on the bench closest to J.C. Penny and looked up at the celling. Everything was so confusing for me. My life was

just a constant mess. Nothing made since to me. It never had. My parents where Vampires. My Aunts, vampires, My

uncles, vampires, My Grandparents, Vampires. And well that was confusing enough what confused all of us the most

was...Well I wasn't. I had been struggling a lot lately with this fact. It was a curse and a blessing at the same time,

but...Well I didn't want to be different from my family. I sighed again. Nothing seemed to be going right, well

other than my cool powers Materialisation, which was the power to create objects out of thin air, and I had the

power of Temporal Stasis, which is basically freezing time. That's another thing that's odd about me, I'm not a Vampire

but I am a...well don't laugh but...A witch. That came as a huge shock when we found out, I can still remember it

well...

_Alice, Jasper, Dad, mom, Arin, and Leon where al sitting in the living room...I walked in, I was only three, but I can _

_remember it. "Mommy! Daddy! Guess what I can do?!" I shouted with a smile. "Whats that baby?" Dad had asked, _

_scooping me up. "Watch." I said and grabbed the glass vase from the coffee table and threw it to the ground. "Jessica!" _

_ Mom had yelled but I threw my hands up and the vase froze mid air. "What the..." Jasper had whispered. "Is it _

_cool?!" I had yelled. Mom and dad had looked at each other curiously. "Well it appears little Jessy has her power." _

_Leon said with a smile. "That's great!" Dad had said but mom had looked more scared. "Edward, don't encourage her." _

_Mom had said. "Bella, its a gift, not a curse, we need to celebrate it." Dad had told her. Mom had only looked scared. _

_I guess she really hadn't been ready to have any children because, from what Dad told me, she had sort of changed _

_after I was born. Dad never understood why. Neither did Uncle Emmett, my mom's twin brother. But Dad and I had _

_woken one day, and she was gone. I never understood that..._

I snapped out of my thoughts, it wasn't helping anything. I knew that, but still...It didn't mean it couldn't hurt. I

sighed, it was time to go, or her mom would be mad. She was so protective, it was sweet really. I sighed before I got

up and walked out of the mall toward my silver Porsche convertible. I put my bags in the back seat and walked over

to the drivers door but stopped. Something seemed off. I turned my head and looked around. Nothing seemed off,

but then I noticed him. He had medium length brown hair and brown eyes, he looked like a typical teenage boy

but that's when I noticed it. His eyes that where once deep brown turned a gold when he looked into the sun. I

gasped, I knew something wasn't right with him. He looked over to me and his eyes changed to brown again. I

quickly looked away. What the Hell is going on? I wondered and got in the car before I saw him start to walk over

to me. I took a deep breath, put my car in reverse and drove out of there. I needed to talk to Dad and Mom, and

fast!

**Okay y'all, tell me what you think! I really appreciate the REVIEWING! So if you could read and REVIEW, that would be absolutely GREAT! Thanks so much and tell me what you think, or if you have any questions! **

**Thanks!!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	2. The nameless book

I sighed and walked into the house. "There you are, how are you honey?" Mom asked. I sighed and sat at the table. If I

hadn't have grown up with her I would have thought she was too good to be true. "I'm good mom." I said as I starred

down into the lasagna she made. "Jessica, you really don't seem okay. What is it?" She asked sitting down. "I just...I saw

this boy." I said. "Oh, I see." She said with a smile. "No wait! It's not that way at all!" I said with a smile. "Okay, then

explain it to me." She said. "You'll think I'm crazy." I said with a sigh. "I could never think that Jessy, you know that." She

said with a smile. I guess I just feel she's my sister instead of my 'mom'. "Well. When he looked into the sun, his eyes

changed golden, but they where brown." I said. "Oh..." She said looking down. "I don't know what to do, I don't know

whats going on." I said with a sigh before I moved my brown hair from my eyes. "Honey I don't know what to tell you."

Mom said with a sigh. "I don't ether. I'm going to go check Carlisle's office for any info. Okay?" I said. "Of course." She said

before she watched me walk out of the kitchen.

I took another book off the shelf and starred at it's black leather cover, no words stood on the front or back. I opened the

cover, searching for a word, but nothing. I sighed but opened the first page. Legends. A book only for the brave hearted.

This book contains truth beyond all knowledge and must be treated carefully, for if you open this book, do not expect your

life to ever be the same...You have been warned... I starred at the book confused before I saw a small white piece of

paper sticking out of one of the pages. I quickly flipped to the page, a little worried at what I could find.

_Piccolo Strega. The daughter of a vampire and Vampiro Tutore, (See page 13) has untold power and no one knows how _

_she'll become a witch, but she is. Her future is not outlined, but it is well known that she could save the world. It is _

_foretold she will bring too rivaling families together, Witches and Shapeshifters (See page 4). But she'll be in danger while _

_she does it. And only her true love will be able to help her..._

I stopped reading. I couldn't read any more...This could not be me. I mean come on! I decided to check Shape shifters. I

opened the book and quickly turned to page 4.

_Shape shifters. A group of humans that are half human half wolf. They usually protect the human race from any evil but on _

_occasion they can be evil. They are not as beautiful as Vampires (See page 10), but they do have super human beauty. _

_You know that a person is a shape shifter if they're eyes turn gold in the sunlight..._

I stopped reading as I heard footsteps up the stairs, I raced out of Carlisle's office, with the book in my hand. I had met a

shape shifter, and what worried me was...I liked him.

**Okay people tell me what you think! Please read and REVIEW if you could and thanks to Jade-hime for already REVIEWING! Thanks so much! Oh and sorry the chapter's so small, I really need to go work on my science project, but I'll try to write more tonight!**

**Sincerely,**

**Stacie-Ann**


	3. An explination

I ran into my room, and slammed the door shut. This could not be happening, it was all a really good joke. I couldn't

understand this though...What was the Vampro...whatever. I couldn't get that off my mind. Dad was a vampire, but that

only leaves mom to be...Maybe I should ask dad...No. I am a sixteen year old girl and I can take care of myself. But

still...No! Not going to happen! I thought before I sighed and sat on my bed. This was so confusing! I looked at the book,

studying it. "Jessica, can we come in?" Dad's voice asked threw the door. I sighed and threw the book under my pillow.

"Come in." I called. Dad and mom walked into my room with a smile on their face. "Honey, we...well we wanted to talk to

you." Dad said. "Um...Okay." I said, very cautious. "Well we know that you've been acting strange lately. And we think we

know why." Dad said softly. "Okay. Why?" I asked. "Jessy we know this is close to the day your mother walked out on you

two." Mom said. "I..." Great, what do I say to this? "Jessy, we think you should no why." Dad said. I took a deep breath.

They had never told me this. "It all started the month before your birthday..." Dad started.

_The rain was pouring down on the windows of Edward and Bella's room and they where in the room fighting. "Bella please, _

_you're over reacting!" Edward screamed. "I am not! I just don't want her to use her powers!" Bella screamed back. "Why are _

_you so scared Bella? Because she may actually be very powerful?! She's your daughter! Of course she's going to hold some _

_extreme power!" Edward yelled. "Edward! What if she hurts herself or someone else?!" Bella screamed. "Why are you so afraid _

_of that?! Jessica would never..." "It doesn't mater Edward, I'm done." Bella whispered. Edward stared at her. Confused. "Bella _

_your done with what?" Edward whispered. "I'm going to bed." Bella had said Edward sighed as she walked past him. He didn't _

_know why she had gotten so up set over this, or that this was going to be his last time to see his wife._

I gasped as dad finished telling the story. "So its my fault?" I whispered. "No, not at all Jessica. Bella left because she

didn't want you to be who you where." Dad said taking my hand. "But..." "No Jessica. Your father is right. It is not your

fault." Mom said. I was so confused. "Okay why did you decide to tell me this?" I asked. "Jessica we think its time you

learned a little something about your self, other than what you already know..." Dad said. "Jessica, you are known to a lot

of people as Jessica Cullen. But to many more people you are known as Piccolo Strega. Or little witch." Mom said before I

gasped. So the book was true!

**Okay y'all tell me what you think! Please read and REVIEW! I hope that this chapter cleared up a few questions, ask me if you have any others! Oh and thanks to all who did REVIEW! I greatly appreateate REVIEWING! P.S Sorry its so short!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	4. Adam

The loud beeping of the alarm clock woke my from my blissful dream. I slowly pulled my hand from the covers and searched

my nightstand for my clock. Why oh why did i sign up for this? I wondered as I hit the clock. It's Saturday and I have to go

help my best friend's mom. I questioned, furious at myself for giving my Saturday away. "Oh fine." I said glaring at my

alarm clock. I sighed before I went to get dressed. All the while thinking about what dad and mom had told me last night.

I smiled as I took the dollar bill from the woman's hand and walked to the cash register while Nina, my best friend,

handed her a bag of Cotton candy. "Okay I understand that we are working all day but do we have to be here all day?"

Nina questioned and I sat down by her. "I don't know but its going to get old after a while." I said with a sigh. I saw a

little girl walk up to the stand and I walked over to her. "Can I have a Cotton Pwease?" I asked with a smile. I looked

down at her and grinned. "Sure but I need a dollar." I said with a smile. The little girl looked confused but then realization

sparked threw her face and she held up a dollar. "This?" She questioned. "Yep. Nina one Cotton Candy." I hollered back. I

looked around after Nina handed the girl the treat. "Jessy what is it?" Nina asked. I didn't answer, I felt like my eyes

where drawn to a boy that was walking with towards the little girl that had just gotten Cotton candy. "Wow he is hot."

Nina said looking at the boy. But something wasn't right as he looked into the sun before looking towards us, his eyes

changed and I immediately recognised him from the guy from the mall. "Did you just see that?" I asked Nina. "See what?"

"His eyes Nina. Watch." I said. Nina gasped when he turned away from the sun and his eyes shifted. "But that's

impossible. Your family is the only one around here with any 'magical' background." Nina whispered, she knew about me

and my family since we where five and she had caught me using my powers. I nodded at her though. "I thought so too,

but it seems we have company, If he's good, he's welcome but if not, we'll have some problems." I said staring at him. He

looked at the little girl that appeared to be talking to him before smiling at her and looking at Nina and I before he walked

over to us.

I noticed him coming and sighed before he stopped in front of me. "Can I get a bag of Cotton candy?" He

questioned."Sure, that's one dollar please." I said. He smiled before handing my the bill. I looked at the bill before I turned

to Nina and heard him gaps. "She was right." He murmured. Ah crap he was right about what? "You are one of us." He

said staring at me. "One of who?" I questioned. "A shape shifter." He said starring at me. "A shape whater?" I said playing

stupid, besides I wasn't a shape shifter I was a witch. "Don't lie. You know what I'm talking about. I know you do." He

said. "I'm Adam." He said holding his hand out. "Nice to meet you." I tried but he didn't take it. "And you would be?" Adam

questioned. I sighed. "Jessica, but my friends call me Jessy." I responded. "Oh and what do I call you?" Adam asked. "Well

I suppose you can call me Jessica for now." I said. "Well its nice to meet you." Adam tried, looking a bit hurt. "Look Adam, I

don't know your game but I am going to defend my home. I don't care who you are. If your evil you will go down." I

threatened. Speaking softly so no one else could hear. Adam laughed. "I'm hardly evil. I may be a pain in the butt some

times but I'm not evil." "What ever." I muttered. "You don't get to many shape shifters here do you?" Adam questioned.

"No. I don't." "Its obvious. Your not exactly that friendly at first. You do get better right?" Adam asked. Nina walked over

then and stood by me. "Whats going on?" Nina asked. "I'm Adam." Adam said with a smile as he interrupted me. "Well its

nice to meet you I think. I'm Nina." Nina said with a nice smile. Adam grinned. "How about we talk. I can explain what I'm

doing here." Adam said. "I think you should go with him. I'll be fine by my self." Nina said. I sighed but followed Adam.

"Okay spill. What are you doing here? And how many of you are here?" I demanded as we sat by the picnic tables, I was

really worried that he was here to harm my family and I wasn't going to let that happen. "Fair enough. I'm here with my

family, there's four of us my parents, and my little sister Emily. We came to be safe, and we know that theirs a Vampire

family here that does not harm humans. We thought we'd be safer here." Adam explained. "Okay what do you want with

them?" I asked, a little afraid of the answer. "Nothing, we just want to be safe. Is there really a werewolf clan here too?"

Adam asked. I growled slightly. "No, they used to live here but they don't anymore. Not after an incident." I said, growling

slightly. "What incident?" Adam asked, worried. I sighed, I guess he did have a right to know. "They attacked my mom.

Well my step mom." I said. "How?" Adam asked. "By kidnapping her and trying to kill her. They thought she was a threat,

so they did what they could to stop her. But she has the biggest heart anyone could have and I know she would have

never attacked them...They didn't believe us." I explained, remembering how scared I had been when she was kidnapped.

It hurt Dad really bad. He just couldn't take any more people leaving him. "What's your moms name?" Adam asked. "Clara.

Clara Cullen." I said before he took a deep breath. "Cullen?" He asked. "Yes." I said with a smile. "Your part of that Vamp

Clan aren't you?" He asked. "Yes. I am." I said with a smile. "I see. Anymore questions?" He asked with a smile. "Sorry,

but not right now." I said before grabbing my sunglasses from my purse. "Whats your phone number?" I asked before I

handed him my cell phone. He flipped it open and quickly typed it in. "There you go." Adam said after a few minutes or so.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. "I'll call you." I said grinning as he looked at me with a smile. I started to walk away before I

smiled and turned around. "Oh and Adam?" I asked with a small smile. "Yep?" He asked. "You can call me Jessy." I said

before I saw him smile before I ran off. If my destiny was going this way, I was going to let it go this way.

Okay I hope that answered more questions, but tell me if you have any questions. Thank you to everyone who REVIEWED! I really like it when people read and REVIEW. So please keep it up! Thanks so much! :-)

Sincerely,

Stacie-Ann


	5. The truth, and a new friend

I sighed before I walked into my room, this was still odd, I needed to figure this stuff out. I walked over to my bed and

pulled the book from under my sheets. I opened it again starring at the pages, I didn't know what I expected to find, but I

still wondered if maybe there was something I missed. I mean it was possable, right? I could have over looked something, I

scanned the page, searching, but no answer came. That was the truth. I had read everything before and there was still no

change. I sighed and walked over to my window before opening it and siting down on the window ledge. I looked out, at the

trees surrounding our home, it looked safe, and comforting while at the same time, held a scary spooky feeling. I just starred

out there, I just couldn't stop looking. I heard a noise bellow, but I didn't know what it was. I looked down and I still couldn't

see anything. I looked around before I heard it again, it sounded like a dog. I leaned out a little trying to spot it, but still,

nothing. I gasped as I felt myself slip and I fell onto the roof. I grabbed onto the gutter as my body flew over the side. "Darn

this clumsiness!" I yelled, very annoyed. I screamed as I lost grip and fell over into the grass bellow with a thud. "Ouch." I

grumbled, tyring to feel for any broken bones. I strangely didn't think I found any, I just knew I was going to be sore

tomorrow. I heard a bark and turned around, immediately ready for anything. But nothing dangerous sat there, just a small

dog, no I take that back, a small wolf. It was a small puppy, but extremely cute. She had white fur, thick and full, and she

had dark brown eyes. She also had a gray patch of fur in the shape of a crescent moon. "Hey sweetie." I whispered. She

smiled softly, like any dog when their happy. She slowly walked closer to me before she bent down to sniff me. "Hello." A

heard a beautiful voice say. I jumped up when I realised it had come from the dog. She put her paw on my leg and looked at

me. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help you." She said with a smile. "How... Your a dog..." I whispered. "I

am, but I'm your dog." She said. "I'm Natasha." She said with a smile. "My dog?" I asked. "Yes dear. You see, I come from a

pack of wolves that's soul purpose is to help magical beings, don't get me wrong, not every magical being will have one of

my pack, but we are here for the select few." Natasha said with a smile. "The select few?" I asked, now confused. "Your the

chosen one." Natasha stated simply. "Chosen what?" I asked, fearing for the worst. "Piccolo Strega." Natasha said with a

smile. "Okay no. That's a legend." I said getting up, yep, I was sore. "Really, let me see something." Natasha said and

before I could move she jumped up and latched a necklace on me. "How the crap did you..." I stopped as I saw the end of

the necklace, the blue diamond glow. "I told you so." Natasha said starring at the glow. "I...How...What is going on?!" I

demanded. "Simple Jessica. Your Piccolo Strega." Natasha said. "Okay you have to explain right now." I demanded. "Okay,

well lets go to your room because we can hardly talk in the open like this." Natasha said before I nodded and I walked into

the house, opening the door for her to walk in.

I shut my door as soon as she walked in and sat on the bed as she took the couch in the corner. "Cute room." Natasha said

with a smile. "Thank you. Now explain." I said. "Do you have any idea about Piccolo Strega?" Natasha asked, putting her

paws on one another. "A little. I know she's a daughter of a vampire, and Vampiro Tutore, which is a powerful vampire. I

also know that she is supposed to bring to rivaling family's together, and that she has untold power because she is a witch."

I said. "Very good." Natasha said. "Well your father, as you know is a Vamp. And your mother is Vampiro Tutore. She is a

very powerful Vampire. Anyway, you where born to them, of course, but your the only person in history that has been born

from two vampires. Or any Vampires." Natasha said. "But.. This doesn't make any sense, I mean don't take this the wrong

way, but how do you know about me? And why did this glow?" I said looking at my necklace. "It's gypsy magic. I knew about

you because when you where born I was born, we have a bond, a connection if you will and my pack, we know all about

your prophecy. I just hope I can help you." Natasha said bowing her head. I looked at her, she reminded me of me, she just

wanted to make someone proud, she wanted to full fill the destiny that was just shoved on her shoulders. "I just have one

more question, you said you know about my mom. So please tell me why she left." I whispered. She looked up at me, her

eyes now full of sorrow. "I am sorry about that. We have our theory's. We all believe that she just couldn't raise a daughter,

or at least she wasn't ready for one. You see, she was used to the idea of her and Edward never having kids, and she was

fine that way, and please don't take this the wrong way, I'm sure that she is a wonderful person, but, well we believe she

didn't want to really compete for your father's love." Natasha said. I looked down, I had suspected as much but still, it was

hard to except. "I hope you understand though. I know its hard, but maybe she'll come around?" Natasha asked as she

walked over and sat by me on the bed. "I hope your right. I guess from now on we'll be good friends." I said knowing I

sounded cheesy. She smiled all the same though. "I know, I hope we'll be the best of friends.

**Okay y'all tell me what you think! I promised I write by monday! I did it! Wahoo! Okay, I'm done..Anyway please read and REVIEW! And thank you to all who have REVIEWED I appreateate it a bunch!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	6. Shapeshifter

I woke up as the sun started to shine in my window. I rolled over before I stopped as I saw Natasha laying at the foot of

my bed. I would need to come up with a way to hide her from mom and dad, although they'll find out anyway. I got out of

bed, It was early but it was Saturday and I had nothing better to do. I quickly opened my closet before I picked out blue

jeans and a pink shirt. Natasha was just waking up. "Good morning." I said with a smile. She yawned. "Morning." She

climbed off the bed and stretched before smiling. "Where are we going?" She asked. I thought I'd go on a walk, you can

come to if you want." I said with a smile she grinned then stopped. "As long as I don't have to wear a leash." She said,

half joking. "Nope. Oh can I ask you a question, can I talk to animal's now?" I asked. She laughed. "No, sorry, you've just

got me to talk to. But that's fine right?" She asked. "Yep. Who needs to talk to puffy-tailed squirrels anyway?" I joked she

laughed at that before I opened the door. "Ready?" I asked, and in reply she just walked out the door.

We walked out the back, it's easier and we're less likely to get caught that way. I smiled as we approached the woods.

Before I stopped, I had another feeling, one that I couldn't shake. "What is it?" Natasha asked, turning to look at her. "I,

have a bad feeling." I whispered looking around. Natasha looked around. "Maybe this was a bad idea." She said glancing

at the woods, now feeling it too. "We'll be fine." I said. I was being stupid. "Alright." Natasha said, before we began

walking again. We walked a little while before I heard a crunch behind me. Natasha and I both turned around, scanning

our eyes for anything. But nothing appeared. "What was that?" I whispered. "Keep a close eye." Natasha whispered as

she bent down in a protective stance. I quickly tried to look around when I heard another crack. Natasha began to growl

then and looked eagerly around. "Who's there?" I said, trying to form a tug voice. Maybe they would get scared and go

away. I didn't hear any response. "We need to go." I whispered to Natasha. "Let's go." She whispered back before I felt a

huge weight throw me to the ground. "Jessy!" Natasha screamed turning around. I was laying on my stomach as I tried to

push something away, a human, away. "Jessy?" I heard the voice asked. "Get off me!" I screamed trying to kick him.

"What the Hell are you doing out here?" He asked, getting off me. I jumped around, ready to face my attacker when I

spooted him. "Adam?" I asked, surprised. "Jessica what are you doing out here. It's dangerous! You need to go!" He said

looking around. "What the Hell is going on Adam?" I asked. "I...You need to go!" He said before he was tackled and I was

thrown forward. "Adam, are you in our territory?" A man asked throwing him down. "Don't even think that we'll let you go

because your new here. And who is this?" He asked looking at me. I screamed as I felt arms go around me. "Leave her

alone! She was just on a walk! She didn't know any better!" Adam screamed. "She didn't know? But she was talking to

you." The man holding Adam said. "Let em go now!" I said annoyed. "Nice try girlie." The mans said. Natasha growled

before she jumped from her captors arms and bit the man's leg, realising me. "OW! Crap! Get her!" The men screamed. I

turned around and kicked the man holding Adam down before I pulled him up and pulled him with me as I ran. We ran for

five minutes before I finally stopped. We where in a clearing, a meadow I suppose. Adam looked at me when I turned

around. "Why did you help me?" He whispered. "Because you where trying to help me, and I wasn't going to leave you to

suffer." I said as a matter of fact. "But why?" He asked. "Because, everyone needs someone once in a while. You needed

me then." I said. He nodded before he looked at me. "Jessy, you...you know what I am right?" He asked softly. I looked at

him, surprised. "Sort of." I said. "But why don't you explain it to me." Adam said. "Your...well a shape shifter." I said,

matter of factually. "Okay, go on." Adam whispered. "I know your like a werewolf." I whispered, finally looking at him. "I

don't know how you know...But you are right." Adam whispered, sitting down and starring at the sun as it set. "I'm a little

curious though..." I said, embarrassed, how would he take it? "About what?" Adam asked. "Do you change when there is

a full moon or what..." I said, blushing. Adam laughed a little, starring into my brown eyes. "No, we can change when ever

we want." Adam said. "Jessica, it's getting late, maybe we should go home, your parents are going to flip out if they see

your missing." Natasha said. I looked at her. "Okay." I said and Adam looked at me odd. "Okay what?" He asked. "I...I

remembered I have to be home." I said quickly. "But one more question. Why where those men after you?" I asked. He

looked at me before glancing at the sun. "Because they're werewolves, a clan from around here. Shape shifters and

werewolves have never really gotten a long." He answered. "But, aren't you pretty much the same thing?" I asked. "Sort

of, they're not human at all. We are half human." He said. "Oh, I see." I said. "But other than that, we share a lot of the

same characteristics. We both change into wolves, and we both are running at 105.7 degrees Fahrenheit." He said trying

to make the mood lighter. I really wanted to see what he was talking about so I just reached out and placed my hand on

his. He was burning hot! But the heat felt sort of good. Adam looked at me. His eyes starring into my eyes, almost like he

was gazing into my soul. "I should go, my dad will want to know where I am." I said, reluctantly. "I'll see you at school

then?" Adam asked. "Ya, see you on Monday." I whispered before I ran off. This was getting complicated.

**Okay guys tell me what you think! Please read and REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	7. Freeze!

"All I'm saying is that I think we need to be more careful, you almost got kidnapped by a bunch of werewolves, or what

ever, and next time we may not be so lucky." Natasha said sitting down on my bed. "I'll be fine, we'll be fine." I said getting

my books together for school. "We'll be safe huh? Well how will we be safe when they have their powers and you don't.

You know this could be very bad." Natasha said. "You worry to much." I said as I stood in front of my mirror. "I worry just

enough." Natasha said with a soft smile. "Okay MOTHER." I said glaring. "All I'm saying is we should seriously think about

trying to find your powers." Natasha said. "But I don't know how to find them. " I said, giving her an annoyed look. "Well

we should fix that." Natasha said getting off the bed and walking towards her. "What are you doing?" I asked glaring.

"We're going to go practice." Natasha said before she slammed her paws into me and we flew out the window. I landed on

the ground with a loud thump and groaned."We couldn't take the front door?" I asked. Natasha smiled at me, helping me

up. "Not my style." She said with a small smile. "Fine. Where are we going?" I asked as she began running. "The meadow.

The one Adam showed us." Natasha said. I ran after her, trying to keep from falling. We stopped when we got into the

meadow. it was still amazing. The sun shone high in the sky and there where very few clouds. It was peaceful, but I had a

feeling it wouldn't be for long. "Okay so how do we figure out what my powers are?" I asked, looking at her skeptically. "By

throwing you into a bunch of different situations." She said with a smile. She got down in a defence position before she

growled. "Now hang on one minute. Natasha what do you think your doing?" I said backing up. "I'm going to force you to

use your powers, or at least one of them." Natasha said before she leaped into the air. Her teeth showing as she flew

towards me. I screamed, throwing my hands in front of my face to shield myself. I waited for the impact, but it didn't come. I

peeked threw my fingers and gasped. Natasha was in midair, not moving, not breathing. Nothing. I moved out of the way

just a little bit. "Did I do that?" I asked before I waved my hands in front of her face, nothing. "Oh crap, how do I turn this

off?" I whispered. "This is not good." I said before she began to move again and crashed into the ground in a loud thump. I

was suddenly thankful I had moved. "How did you do that?" Natasha asked, out of breath. "I just put my hands up and you

stopped moving." I said, surprised. "So your saying I just froze mid step? Or Leap?" She asked getting up. "I guess you

could say that." I said. "This is amazing!" She squealed. "What?" I asked as she jumped around. "You have the power of

Temporal Stasis!" She screamed. "Temporal Stasis?" I asked. "Yep! The ability to freeze time! This is sweet!" Natasha said,

I smiled at her. "Okay, well then we're done. Here lets go." I said ready to get out of here. "Oh no you don't!" A voice came

from behind me. I screamed as I felt arms go around me. "Jessy!" Natasha screamed before running toward me, only to be

stopped by another man. "What the Hell?" I screamed. "We just want to steal your powers. It's nothing bad." He said with

a smirk. "Leave me alone!" I screamed before I slammed my arm into his gut. He was thrown backwards. "Ow!" He

mumbled. "Jessy freeze them!" Natasha yelled. I starred at my hands trying to figure out how to freeze them again. I saw

him get up and start walking towards me when I screamed, flicking my wrist so they would be in front of my face again. I

peeked out and saw he had frozen mid step. "Yes!" I exclaimed before I looked at Natasha. "Oh dear. Oh dear...Oh this is

not good!" I said. Natasha was frozen under the man that held her down. "Um...Get off?" I questioned. Moving my hands in

a shooing motion. Knowing it would not work. I gasped as the man flew off of Natasha as a blue wave slammed him into a

tree behind us. I ran over to Natasha and shook her shoulder, trying to unfreezing her. Natasha unfroze and starred at me.

"Okay, I'll try to explain later, but right now, we have another problem." I said looking towards the man still frozen, the

other laid unconscious by the tree. "Okay." She said getting up. I screamed as he unfroze and lunged toward me and

Natasha with a knife raised. "Ah!" I grabbed the arm just before he swung the knife into my chest. I pulled it back and

swung it into his chest. I winced as he screamed bloody murder and was covered in flames. I looked at the knife in my

hand, breathing hard. "I just killed..." I said, I couldn't even finish it. "A demon, you might want to get used to it Jessica,

because they're going to keep coming for your powers." Natasha whispered. I just stood there. Gasping. They will be

coming for me, this could be bad.

**Okay guys, sorry I couldn't post last night, I've been very busy with exams comming up and a science teacher from hell. If any of you know Mrs. Weber, you know what I'm talking about. :-( Anyway, Deffinutly tell me what y'all think! Please read and REVIEW! And thanks for the people who REVIEWED! I appreateate it!**

**Bye!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	8. Oh this just got more complicated

I ran home, not bothering to go slow for Natasha. But she managed to keep up with me. I threw the back door open and ran up to my parents room. My dad was sitting in a chair reading and mom was watching a movie.

"Mom! Dad! I need help and fast!" I screamed as I raced into the room.

They stared at me shocked. Before Dad quickly got up. This was going to be tuff to explain.

"What? What is it?" Dad asked.

I let Natasha in before I took a deep breath, trying to steady my breathing.

"Jessica, what is it honey?" Mom asked.

I collapsed to the ground, my knees buckling from under me. I couldn't breath. I had no idea what had just happened. Other then I had been attacked by red eyed freaks. And how was I going to say that? Hey dad, hey mom, no worries but there where some guys in the meadow and Natasha and I where attacked and they had a knife, but I found my powers, knocked one out and killed the other. Ya that will go over real well.

"Jessica speak to us." Dad said, worried.

I sighed. "Dad, I found out about Piccolo Strega." I said softly.

I heard him take a sharp in take of breath. "I also know about Vampiro Tutore." I said. Dad looked at me before Aunt Alice walked into the room, looking very nervous.

"Um Edward? Things just got more complicated." Alice whispered.

"Why?" Dad asked slowly.

Alice moved out of the way and a young woman, no scratch that, a young Vampire walked into the room and starred at Edward, her eyes where pleading.

"Bella?!" Dad exclaimed.

I looked at her quickly.

"Bella? As in mom Bella?" I asked. Mom nodded before I blacked out, this was just too much.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay guys! Tell me what you think! Sorry it took so long to Update, I'm really running low on ideas, so if you have any, tell me, but leave your name so I can give you credit, Sorry this chapter is short. As I stated, I'm running low on ideas, and is this spacing better? Let me know! Please REVIEW!**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	9. This could be a problem

I looked at her, amazed. My mom stood in front of me, the woman who I hadn't seen in years. Since I was three! And now, she stood here, looking scared in front of me and my dad.

"Edward...I..." Bella started, but nothing really came out.

"Bella? What...What are you doing here?" Dad whispered.

"I came back Edward, I want to fix the mistake I did. I was scared when Jessy was born." Bella whispered.

"Jessica." I mumbled.

"What?" Bella asked.

"It's Jessica to you." I said.

She looked sad but shook it off. She looked at mom, questionably.

"Um. Hi. I'm Bella."

"I know who you are. I'm Cara Cullen." Mom said, or Step mom, what ever.

"Cullen?" Bella asked.

"She's my wife Bella." Edward whispered.

"Oh..." Bella mumbled.

"Why did you come back Bella?" Edward asked, not in a mean way, in a curious way.

"Edward, I was stupid, I was young. It didn't make any sense I know. But it's the truth." Bella said, her eyes searching his.

"Look. I have things I have to take care of..." I said before slipping out of the room.

I walked to my room, I was so annoyed I forgot what I was going to tell them. I opened my door and stepped in, falling against the back of the door. I can't believe this, I mean come on...How was this going to work? Would they act like divorced parents? Would I stay at one house during the weekends and one during the week? I sighed, not sure what to do. I screamed when I heard a crash and saw my window brake open as a man stood there. I stood up quickly and stood against the back of the door.

"Why hello Jessy." He said with a smile.

"Jessica?! Jessica what was that?!" Dad demanded.

"Oh look it's mommy and daddy." He said.

"Jessica! Who's in there!" Mom yelled.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as he tried to grab me.

"Jessica open this door or I'm breaking it down!"

"Dad help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I grabbed my lamp and threw it at him. It slammed into his head and shattered as dad started ramming the door with his body. The guy laughed at his useless attempts and put his hand up, making a blue barrier of some sort around the door before he started to walk over to me.

"No! DAD!" I screamed as he grabbed me.

I heard Natasha outside with dad trying to get in as he lifted me over his shoulder.

"MOM! DAD!" I screamed.

"Jessica whats going on!" Bella screamed.

He smirked before he let the door open and Dad, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper all fell into the room.

"Until we meet again!" He said with a smile before everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy with a bunch of different things. Anyway, Please please please Review! I know this story is going a little slow but I just need some inspiration before I can go ahead and get going again. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love to see those reviews!  
**

**Bye for now!**

**Stacie-Ann**


	10. A Second Chance

I am so sorry, I hate Authors Notes just as much as you all do, and I only do them if it's necessary. And this one is.

Okay so here is what is going on, this story has come to this huge dead end, I dug my self into a niece little rut and I'm trying to get out of it. So I've decided that I'm going to take a new story, sort of like this one, just a different direction, the summery is below, and I am so sorry I can't continue with it, but I hate how bad I've made Bella look. And I really don't want to kill off Edward's new wife or replace her or anything, so this is my way of getting out of it. Then on top of that, not many people are reading this story. Again I am sorry, and I hate doing this, so much, I hope you'll forgive me. I do have other stories out so if you'd like to look at them, go right ahead. Thanks so much for sticking with me, it means so much to me. And if you like this story idea, if you could comment and tell me what you think, I'll have it posted by the end of the night.

_This story is called A Second Chance._

_Okay so how does this work? What sins must I confess? Well, I guess I should give up the major ones huh? Well father, I have sinned, a lot, I've broke almost every commandment, especially the thou shalt not murder, lie, and cheat. But I've never been married, so I've never cheated on my wife, that's good, right? But I do have a daughter, she's only three, and yet she is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, actually she is the most powerful being in the universe, oh and did I tell you? I'm a Vampire. No I'm not crazy, all though on some days it feels like I am going down that path, to bad you can never tell huh? So, is that all? Am I done?....I'm going to hell, aren't I? Twilight and Charmed Xover._

Again, thank you, and I hope you like this next story as well.

Bye for now!

Stacie-Ann


End file.
